


Tradizioni terrestri

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Silver [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Peter volesse insegnare agli altri il Natale?[Mi riferisco alla versione cinematografica. Post I° film].Ha partecipato al contest Prompt sotto l'albero della pagina facebook: Il giardino di Efp.Prompt: Citazione: E in lontananza l'Inverno bisbigliò: «È beneChe l'Estate rovente muoia. Guardate, l'aiuto è vicino,Poiché quando il bisogno degli uomini s'inasprisce, allora arrivo io». (Rudyard Kipling)





	1. Chapter 1

Tradizioni terrestri  
  
  


Un asteroide impattò contro un altro e i resti si sparpagliarono tutt’intorno. Alcuni di essi, ricoperti di ghiaccio, si stagliavano contro lo sfondo nero-bluastro; altri, invece, vennero attirati dalla gravità di un pianeta vicino.

Una navicella spaziale superò il luogo dell’impatto, facendo lo slalom tra altri asteroidi.

“Figlio di un pianeta! Ti rendi conto? Figlio di un pianeta” si lamentò una voce all’interno del velivolo spaziale.  Peter Quill diede una manata contro il volante della navicella.

Rocket ringhiò, dimenò la coda da procione e posò a terra l’annaffiatoio. Baby Groot saltellò nel vaso, facendo schizzare la fanghiglia umida sotto le sue radici.

“Insomma, non potevamo incontrarlo quando Ego ancora sembrava un essere superiore, interamente fatto di luce? Doveva essere figo se ha fatto innamorare mia madre! Inoltre il mio soprannome: StarLord avrebbe avuto finalmente un nuovo senso, più profondo e tutti, dico tutti, se lo sarebbero ricordati!”. Continuò a lamentarsi Peter. Allungò le gambe e fece svoltare a sinistra la navicella.

Rocket puntò un fucile laser a doppia canna contro Quill.

“Se non la smetti ti ammazzo” lo minacciò.

Gamora appoggiò una mano sul fucile e lo abbassò.

“Calmati. Se non la finisce di lamentarsi, lo zittisco io senza bisogno di ucciderlo” disse rassicurando Rocket. Quest’ultimo schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Sarà, ma evito solo per non sporcare la navicella” ringhiò. Si girò e vide Drax alzarsi da un sedile in fondo alla navicella. Il gigante teneva le muscolose braccia incrociate al petto nerboruto.

“Io sono Groot” disse Baby Groot con la vocina.

Gamora lo guardò, lo vide vestito con un vestito rosso decorato con una serie di palline. Si guardò intorno e spalancò gli occhi.

“Cos’è tutta questa robaccia in giro?” domandò. Indicò un rametto di vischio appeso sopra Peter e spostò man mano l’indice fino a una ghirlanda sopra un radar.

“Sono decorazioni di Natale, una tradizione terrestre” spiegò Quill. Rocket sbuffò.

“Altre baggianate” brontolò.

“Natale? È una tecnica di combattimento?” s’informò Drax.

“No, anzi. A Natale siamo tutti più buoni, Drax” spiegò Quill, alzando entrambe le mani verso l’alto. Drax si grattò il mento e guardò Rocket.

“Non mi sembra che ‘il roditore’ sia più buono. È tipo un incantesimo delle tue parti?” domandò. Gamora roteò gli occhi.

“Drax, un giorno io e te parleremo dei tuoi problemi con i modi di dire” borbottò Peter. Rocket si avvicinò a un sacco colmo di granate laser.

“Perché mai dovrei imparare dei modi di dire di un popolo che ancora non fa nemmeno viaggi spaziali? Dovreste essere voi a divenire meno primitivi” ribatté Drax con voce mascolina. Rocket s’indicò con una zampa.

“Qui siete tutti primitivi. Dovreste evolvervi come me” si vantò.

“E perdere peli ovunque?” domandò Gamora ironica.

Peter si batté il palmo sulla fronte e sospirò. Sentì qualcosa che gli tirava la manica all’altezza del gomito. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide Baby Groot in piedi ritto sul bracciolo del sedile accanto al guidatore.

“Ti va se ti racconto una storia, piccolo? Sono convinto che tu possa capire lo spirito natalizio” gli disse gentilmente Peter.

“Io sono Groot” trillò l’alberello alieno. Balzò sulle gambe di Quill, che se lo strinse al petto con un braccio. Attivò il pilota automatico.

Drax si sedette accanto ai due. Gamora si mise dietro il sedile, appoggiandovi una mano di sopra. Rocket si sedette accanto alle bombe, con la schiena appoggiata a un divanetto laterale.

“Ci fu un tempo in cui gli uomini si ritrovarono prigionieri di un’Estate così calda e rovente che iniziarono a implorare pietà, le loro lacrime si tramutavano in vapore prima di precipitare a terra”. Iniziò a narrare Peter.

“Io sono Groot” disse Baby Groot, sgranando gli occhi di due misure.

“Non dovevano però temere. L’Estate, anche la più torrida, non dura per sempre. C’era ancora l’Inverno!”. Proseguì Quill.

< Niente dura per sempre > pensò Gamora, appoggiandosi una mano sul petto.

“E in lontananza l’Inverno bisbigliò: << È bene che l’Estate rovente muoia. Guardate, l’aiuto è vicino, poiché quando il bisogno degli uomini s’inasprisce, allora arrivo io>>”. Concluse Peter.

“Forse questa storiella è la meno stupida che potevi tirare fuori” disse Rocket. Drax scoppiò a ridere.

“Che grande cuore e animo valoro questo Inverno!” piagnucolò. Gamora sorrise.

“Siete sempre così… piacevolmente strani voi terrestri” ammise.

 


	2. Cacciatori di taglie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-quel. BROTP.  
> Una scenetta tra Rocket e Groot senior.

Rocket si portò il boccale di liquore alle labbra e ne bevve il contenuto in un paio di sorsi, facendo colare dei rivoli lungo la sua pelliccia.  
“Questo mondo è uno schifo” brontolò. Allungò le zampe inferiori, dimenando la coda da procione. Groot si sedette accanto a lui e gli sorrise.  
“I’m groot” disse. Rocket lo guardò e ghignò.  
“E sì, hai ragione. Devo pensare a cose positive, come le gambe di legno. O le armi, le armi sono sempre positive” disse. Si portò una mano sul fianco, dove c’era un avviso di taglia olografico appeso alla sua cintura. Groot gli sorrise e gli diede un paio di pacche sulla testa, tra le orecchie.  
“I’m groot” disse.

 


End file.
